bigginableflysingdropfandomcom-20200215-history
FLYSING KID GOES TO PACQUIAO-HORN PPV
FLYSING KID GOES TO PACQUIAO-HORN PPV is an uploaded episode of BigginAbleFlysignDrop Characters * Resmarbien Bermundo * Veran * João Guilherme Ávila * Larissa Manoela * Aitanna Nadala * Mon Pabes * Matthew Villalon Sypnosis Flysing Kid, João and Larissa watching an Pacquiao-Horn PPV on DirecTV PPV, He says to Scripted Boxing Event, Resigned the Portuguese Fansign paper, and Boxing Trainee Russ Carcellar to teach Boxing Event on the PPV, we using Boxing Gloves, and People we'll saying Yes, of course, Larissa Manoela wears an Yellow Shirt to Fan making Pacquiao PPV, João wears an Blue Shirt to go to Pacquiao PPV, and Watching an Boxing Tournament, Aitanna told to say "European Snacks better than Past", and Screaming Fansign in the Boxing, João wears an Red shirt to go to Pacquiao PPV Event, but, Watching Pacquiao PPV in the Event Quotes First Reader * RES: RB IS HERE, AND I AM AT THE, AITANNA'S HOUSE, AS YOU CAN SEE, PEOPLE ABOVING UP, WE ARE GOING TO RESCUE, CHECK THIS SHOOT OUT, HUH, WHAT IS YOUR NAME * PAS JOÃO: JOÃO * RES: JOÃO, OH MY GOODNESS, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, OH MAN, MAYBE YOUR COUSIN JOÃO, THERE'S SOMETHING, BUT NOT CRYING ALL THE TIME, I HATE OF IT, I'LL FEW OF THEM, JOÃO WITH MY COUSINS, AND WATCHES ABOUT VIDEOS SO, WHATS'UP MAN, WHAT'S GOING ON * AITANNA: SO YOU CAN USE AN A, EUROPEAN SNACKS, YEAH DO YOU LIKE IT, * RES: YEAH, BUT I'D LOVE EUROPEAN SNACKS, EUROPEAN SNACKS IS SAME THAN BRAZILIAN TREATS * AITANNA: WE'LL, WE ARE GONNA GET THIS PAST, WE ARE GONNA GET EUROPEAN SNACKS, I SAW YOU THERE, I'D THEM LIKE, ANYWHERE SO * RES: I'LL SO WITHIN MY FATE, HAVING MY SHIRT, HAVE A LOOK IN MY DARN TABLE, EUROPEAN SNACKS IS SAME THAN BRAZILIAN TREATS, BOOG IT! Second Reader * PAS JOÃO AND LARISSA: MANOELA, ÁVILA, THOMAZ COSTA, MAISA SILVA, PACQUIAO, HORN! * RES: PACQUIAO IS THE WINNER, PACQUIAO IS THE WINNER, ALRIGHT, TAKING ALONG THAT SHOOT, THAT IS, PACQUIAO'S UP, PACQUIAO'S UP, PACQUIAO'S UP, PACQUIAO'S UP * RES: FOR THIS ALONG TIME, I'D LOVE THAT BOXING, AND I LOVE THAT SON OF A BISCUIT, THIS IS A MATTHEW, MANNY PACQUIAO * RES: HOLY SHOOT IN A DIFFERENT SINGLE, WHATS'UP MAN, IS NONOY, IT IS, THE DORFVIL IS HERE, AND DORFVIL IS THERE, DORFVIL VILLALON, OH MY GOODNESS, WHAT IS FATE, I LOVE THIS MAN, I LOVE YOU * RES: NONOY, I LOVE MY UNCLE, THERE'S IS GOING ON, THERE IS MY PACQUIAO IN MY MASS, THERE IS MY PACQUIAO IN MY MASS, THIS IS, OOOOOOOOH! * RES: NONOY VILLALON, IS THE SHOW STARTS, WE ARE HAVING FUN MY SELF Third Reader * RES: YEAH, ANYTIME, ANYTIME IN THERE THATS FOR YOU, YOU! * RES: 1, 2, 3, KNOCKOUT! * RES: ONE MORE TIME, ONE MORE TIME, ONE MORE TIME, ONE MORE TIME, GO PARTY, BOOM!, WWW, WWW, WWW, WWW, WWW, BOOM!, IT WAS BROKEN IN HALF, ONE MORE TIME, ONE, TWO, THREE, FLYSING KID, $59.99, $59.99, $59.99, $59.99, Fourth Reader * PEOPLE: YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!, * RES: FLYSING KID, STEALING MY EUROPEAN SNACKS, THERE IS MY BISCUITS, JAINA SPIDER MEET THEM, SHUT DOWN! Fifth Reader * RUSS: THIS IS THE MAN SOMETHING, YEAH, I WOULD RECOGNIZED TO WATCH AN BOXING PPV THAT RECOGNIZED ALONG THE BOXING PPV DIDN'T ANYMORE THAT SOMETHING, I WILL BUY IT AT THE SHIRTS, AND I'LL GET, THE GOLDILOCKS MUGSHOT, ALWAYS LOOK IT THAT, I'LL STOMACH JUST RIGHT, I'LL BE TALKING, STOP THE VIDEO. Trivia * Flysing Kid watches an Pacquiao-Horn PPV, He says, We'll Watches an Pacquiao-Horn PPV Freaks Out on the PPV * Aitanna told to say "European Snacks better than Past",